


cold deck

by octarines (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 words only, F/M, drabble based on trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Based on trailers</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold deck

Insomnia is empty until he finally reaches the palace gates. 

 

There she is again, waiting.

 

As she had been the night they’d first met.

 

As he knew— _should have believed_ —that she  _would_  be, at the very end.

 

_As predestined by the ‘divine’._

 

Except now when she turns there is no smile upon those lips, no laughter in those eyes as she summons her rapier, stopping him dead in his tracks. His heart follows suit…

 

…shatters beyond repair.

 

_‘I’m sorry.’_

 

Has he imagined her voice, or has hope finally made him delusional?

 

He readies his sword anyway.

 

'Sorry' isn’t enough.


End file.
